


18. Promesse

by Rota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Tra una promessa e una scommessa vi è una sostanziale differenza, e Shintaro lo sa benissimo.





	18. Promesse

 

***MidoTaka**  
*Promesse  
***DoubleDrabble partecipante all'Iniziativa di Natale della mia pagina Autrice!!!**  
*Per Mela (L)

  


Tra una promessa e una scommessa vi è una sostanziale differenza, e Shintaro lo sa benissimo.  
Né vittoria né sconfitta lo hanno obbligato quella mattina a prendere il cappotto e lasciare casa, affrontare il freddo di un inverno appena cominciato e il traffico delle persone troppo ritardatarie per comprare regali di Natale in tempo.   
Sciarpa spessa che gli copre quasi metà del viso, gli occhiali si appannano appena esce dal vagone della metro - nota a malapena i primi fiocchi di neve cadere dal cielo, preso a scandire il tempo con passi affrettati.  
Lo scorge in lontananza, il cappotto scuro nel mezzo del marciapiede, proprio davanti al bar dove si erano promessi di vedersi. Le mani coperte dai guanti reggono il cellulare a cui dedica tutta la propria attenzione, forse ha appena guardato l’orario per sapere se iniziare a preoccuparsi oppure no.  
Ma ecco che si accorge di lui, e con un gesto rapido infila entrambe le mani nelle tasche. Sorride radioso finché l’altro non gli arriva vicino; ha il naso reso rosso dal freddo, gli angoli della bocca piegati in un’espressione furba, ma dolce.  
-Sei in ritardo, Shinchan.  
Lui borbotta e dice qualcosa che viene ovattato dalla sciarpa, Takao ride appena  
Tra una promessa e una scommessa vi è una sostanziale differenza, e benché Midorima lo capisca a livello logico, razionale, averlo colto anche a livello emotivo e sentimentale è davvero qualcosa di sorprendente: è la bellezza del sorriso di lui.


End file.
